dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Fantasy
is a song by Meiko Nakahara. It is the ending theme to the ''Dirty Pair'' television series. Lyrics Full Version Elenore City. Retrieved on 2018-03-28 Romaji=ano toki nemuri no ato ni okotta MISUTERII mirai kara kuru koe ni michibikareta no yo gin-iro haruka-na TAIMU TONNERU nukete deatta sunda me no samayoi-bito Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no tatoeba ANATA ga betsu no hoshi no hito demo watashi wa kamawanai aishita nara Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny koi wa mujuuryoku... ANATA no kotoba ga karadajuu de wakaru wa kudaketa GARASU no you na OORA de wakaru ao-iro tsumetai hoshi no aida wo nukete mitsuketa natsukashii sadame ummei no hito Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny koi wa mujuuryoku...|-|Kanji=あの時　眠りのあとに 起こった　ミステリー 未来から来る声に 導かれたのよ 銀色はるかなタイムトンネル抜けて 出会った澄んだ目のさまよい人 Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの 例えばアナタが別の星の人でも 私はかまわない　愛したなら Dirty　stormy　destiny Dirty　stormy　destiny 恋は無重力… アナタの言葉が 体中でわかるわ 砕けたガラスのような オーラでわかる 青色　冷たい星の間を抜けて 見つけた　なつかしい運命の人 Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの Dirty　stormy　destiny Dirty　stormy　destiny Dirty　stormy　destiny Dirty　stormy　destiny 恋は無重力…|-|English=At that time, after sleep There occurred, a mystery To the voice coming from the future I was led I passed through a distant, silvery time tunnel And met a wanderer with unclouded eyes Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Even if you were from another planet, I wouldn't matter to me, because I've fallen in love Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Love is zero G... I understand your words with my whole being I understand with my aura which is like a fractured glass Traveling among the cold, blue stars I discovered the dear one I was fated to meet Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Love is zero G... TV Version Romaji=ano toki nemuri no ato ni okotta MISUTERII mirai kara kuru koe ni michibikareta no yo gin-iro haruka-na TAIMU TONNERU nukete deatta sunda me no samayoi-bito Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no Space Fantasy ANATA ni ai ni kokomade kita no tatoeba ANATA ga betsu no hoshi no hito demo watashi wa kamawanai aishita nara Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny koi wa mujuuryoku...|-|Kanji=あの時　眠りのあとに 起こった　ミステリー 未来から来る声に 導かれたのよ 銀色はるかなタイムトンネル抜けて 出会った澄んだ目のさまよい人 Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの Space　Fantasy アナタに会いに　ここまで来たの 例えばアナタが別の星の人でも 私はかまわない　愛したなら Dirty　stormy　destiny Dirty　stormy　destiny 恋は無重力…|-|English=At that time, after sleep There occurred, a mystery To the voice coming from the future I was led I passed through a distant, silvery time tunnel And met a wanderer with unclouded eyes Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Space Fantasy I came all this way just to meet you Even if you were from another planet, I wouldn't matter to me, because I've fallen in love Dirty, stormy destiny Dirty, stormy destiny Love is zero G... Video References Category:Music Category:Endings